Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{97}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $9$ $\sqrt{97}$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 9$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 4$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{9}{4}$